It will be okay
by SillyLioness
Summary: [Human AU] Alfred and Ludwig visit the same school, the World-Academy, but they don't talk that much with each other. But a biology project shall change their life for years. Ten years later, at their class reunion, this project shall show its aftermath. Even though they both changed. [Three-Shot; GerMerica; T just to be safe; I'm sorry for all English mistakes]
1. Chapter 1

"Ludwig and Alfred, you two will work together." They were the last students, that were called by their biology teacher. In groups of two they had to work on any topic, which belongs to biology. Ludwig could not say that he was especially exited. But it was a chance to get to know Alfred better, because, even if Ludwig did not like to admit it, Alfred fascinated him. He was so – happy, even though his parents broke up and he argued permanently with his elder brother. When Alfred stood behind something, he would fight for it. Ludwig himself was quiet, accepted defeats. As a kid, he had been more like Alfred, but over the years he became more silent, even if it did not look like this in his head sometimes. "Yo, buddy." A scratchy voice ripped him out of his thoughts. It was Alfred. Yawning he sat down on the chair next to Ludwig. For a short moment he looked at the German and then he started babbling more or less unimportant things. Ludwig had the feeling that Alfred did not even breathe, while he talked. "Do you have any idea for a topic by now?" Ludwig asked him, not waiting for Alfred to stop. "Eh, nope." Alfred scratched his head. His counterpart sighed quietly. "Is microbiology okay for you?" A better topic did not come to Ludwig's mind in that short time. "Yeah, why not?" Again, Alfred grinned. "Fine." "Guess what, you can come to my room after school. I'll kick Mattie out and so on." Ludwig nodded, what else should he do? So, he would visit Alfred today, he almost was looking forward to it. In his thoughts, he reminded himself that it was for a biology project and just for that. The rest of the lesson Alfred talked without a single break, Ludwig barely listened.

"By the way, which number has your room?" Ludwig asked at the end of the lesson, just a few minutes before they had to leave for the next lesson. "217!" Alfred shouted, while running to someone. Shaking his head Ludwig walked in the other direction, since he and Kiku wanted to meet in the cafeteria.

It was short after 4 PM, when their last lesson was finally over, but he had to go to Alfred. To be honest, Ludwig did not want to anymore. He was tired and exhausted; he did not want to work on a project now. With a quiet sigh, he knocked on Alfred's door. "Yes?" "It's me." Ludwig said just as loud as Alfred. He heard steps and then the door was opened. "Hey Luddy, come in." Ludwig nodded and followed Alfred. His room was just as Ludwig imagined. It was a little messy and there was a huge amount of comics in it. "So – I just printed the Wikipedia article." Alfred threw a few stapled together pieces of paper on the small round table in the middle of his room. Ludwig was a little surprised. "I marked what seemed important to me." Alfred said. "Coke?" "No thanks." Ludwig started reading the article. "If you don't want to." Alfred took a can from his desk drawer. "Is microbiology in general okay, or do you want some extra topics?" Ludwig asked, after he finished reading the text. "I don't care, man." Alfred sat on his bed, reading a comic, but one could see the hidden Playboy magazine behind it. Ludwig wasn't sure if that small part of a body was a woman or a man. "Hum, fine. Then we just have to rewrite the text." Ludwig mumbled and looked on the text again. "Whoa, I have to pee man, I'm back in a sec." Alfred disappeared into the bathroom, which every room on the World-Academy had. Even if it was pretty childish, Ludwig could not withstand and took a look on Alfred's 'magazine'. Indeed it was a barely dressed man. Ludwig did not reckon with that. He had nothing against gays, in fact, he was gay himself, even if he was beware of telling it someone. But that Alfred could be gay never crossed his mind. Carefully he laid the comic down again and acted like he was thinking about their project. Just a few moments later Alfred came back from the bathroom, he gave Ludwig a short look and then searched paper and pen. "Wanna start?" "Yes, sure." Ludwig answered a little absent.

It was 5:45 PM when Ludwig entered his own room. Somehow today had been a confusing day. "Hey Gilbert. I'm back." He called as he opened the door. As expected, he did not get an answer. Probably Gilbert was out for a drink. His brother did not know, but Ludwig knew about his alcohol problem. He started drinking, after their mother died and since then he never tried quitting. Ludwig sighed quietly and started cleaning their room.

Just a few minutes before they would have dinner, Gilbert came back. "Hey, Luddy." He did not looked drunken, but he was. Ludwig could smell the alcohol in Gilbert's breath. "Hey Gil, I put your clothes in the laundry." He earned a tired nod. After Ludwig entered the bathroom, he could hear the squeaking of Gilbert's mattress, after he laid down on his bed.

Btw, here is the link to the 2nd chapter, because the chapter list doesn't show up, when I click the story

s/9598492/2/It-will-be-okay


	2. Chapter 2

Today was their graduation and soon they would start a new, another life. Ludwig sat a little offside at a table; he could not share that party mood. He did not like parties; honestly, he had no clue what to do here. Barely interested he watched Gilbert and Elizaveta dancing together. Since they were a couple, Gilbert had stopped drinking, for his own good. Ludwig himself didn't have the luck to be in a relationship like that, although he nearly was 19. He did not notice that someone took a seat on the other chair. "Hu, alone as well?" He identified the scratchy voice instantly. Alfred. "Yes. My brother took me here." Ludwig explained his situation. "Coke?" Alfred asked. Like on that day, they met and talked more than five words for the first time. "Why not?" Ludwig took one of the two bottles, which Alfred brought with him. "Cheers mate." Alfred nodded slightly and drank a bit of his Coke.

After they talked a while like this, fine, at some point they started to drink beer instead of Coke, Alfred suddenly stood up. "Do you want to dance?" This question took a lot of Alfred's courage. First a little confused, Ludwig answered with yes. Grinning a bit braver Alfred pulled Ludwig with him to a darker corner of the dance floor. Ludwig was really grateful for that. Both of them did not want to dance in colorful light, which made the whole dance floor a bit happier. As a slower song started to play, Alfred took a step toward Ludwig. "So, you're into men, too? Or do you just dance with me, because you think it's polite?" Alfred whispered. That was a question just for the two of them. "Do I look like someone, that dances with people just because it's polite?" Ludwig asked this counter question as quietly as Alfred asked before. "No." Alfred spoke down-to-earth. Then he pressed his lips on Ludwig's for a short moment. "I want to have sex at least today." With that he pulled Ludwig to his car. Ludwig was a little surprised, but he could not say, that he did not like this idea. Alfred was after all still an interesting person and the last time he had sex seemed to be eons ago.

While they drove to Alfred's parent's house, it was hard for Alfred to keep his eyes on the street, since it became a little more than just a short and innocent kiss, when they stood next to his car. "Still a long way?" Ludwig asked with a little bit of lust in his voice. "No, nearly there." Alfred parked the car and Ludwig followed him willingly to his room.

Usually Ludwig did not like one night stands, but yesterday his mind turned itself off. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked around in Alfred's room. It looked more or less like his room on the World-Academy, comics everywhere. It was a weird feeling for Ludwig that we would live at his father's for the next time again. He just hoped that Gilbert and Elizaveta would sleep with each other, when he was away. "Morning." Alfred mumbled next to him and sat up. "Do you want a breakfast?" "Mhm, yes." Ludwig turned around and searched his underwear on the ground.

More or less dressed they had breakfast; luckily Alfred's parents were not at home. Not long after the breakfast Ludwig walked home. He tried to block out the last night, even if Alfred had been his crush a year or two ago. Yes, Ludwig had been a little bit in love with him, but that was over. They both had become more adult and they had changed, and against Gilbert's imagination, Ludwig was not a little virgin, Alfred was not the only interesting man after all.

With a little sigh he opened the front door. Apparently no one was at home, not, that that bothered him. Otherwise he would have to make up one of these "I slept at a friend's"-stories, since he did not talk about "it" with his father and Gilbert, yet. And he did not really want to. Ludwig did not fear their reaction; he just did not want to know. In his room he removed his clothes slowly, he just wanted to sleep, but the shower before was necessary.

With a satisfied, but also tired, sigh, Ludwig crawled under his blanket. He liked the feeling of clean blankets on his just cleaned skin; it made him feel like the dirt of the previous weeks was washed away and nothing could disturb him now. The face half covered with his pillow, Ludwig fell asleep. He did not have much time for sleeping last night.

When Ludwig woke up, it was already afternoon. Gilbert was still away from home and his father was sitting in the living room and read a newspaper. "Hello father." He mumbled, still a bit sleepy, while he walked into the kitchen. "Hello Ludwig, do you have any idea where Gilbert could be?" "I'm sure he's with Elizaveta." Ludwig answered from the kitchen, searching a glass in the cupboard. With the glass he walked into the bathroom to get a pill for his headache. His head hurt like hell, even though he had not so much beer yesterday. "Father? I'm upstairs again." Ludwig said a little louder so that his father could hear him. With slow steps he walked upstairs to his room. Usually Ludwig was a morning person, but today he was missing all motivation to get up. After his headache got better, he fell asleep again fast.

Btw, people, I'm sorry for all English mistakes, but it's not my native language.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten years. Ten years ago was the last time he saw them really. After their graduation, they all took their own way; he saw Feliciano and Kiku a few times afterwards, but all the others stepped out of his life. It was a warm summer evening, while vacation, so they could celebrate their class reunion on the campus of their old school. Ludwig felt weird, when he locked his car and walked to the gate with slow steps. He thought he had left everything behind, but he actually liked the memories of this time.

The first person he saw was Feliciano. Apparently he was here with his wife or girlfriend; nevertheless he hugged Ludwig tight, when he saw Ludwig. After a while Ludwig returned the hug. After Feliciano let him go, he started talking without a break. Feliciano had a pretty calm life. After school, he returned to Italy, his brother and he (Ludwig still could not like him) resumed the vineyard of their grandfather, on a flight to Rome Feliciano met Isabella, they married and now they had two daughters. Ludwig did not tell much, just, that he had studied and that he worked at a chemistry lab. He kept quiet about the break up with his last boyfriend, more, that he ever had a boyfriend.

During the evening Ludwig met Kiku and Ivan, he and the Russian always had been pretty okay with each other. He had a sister one class above them and a younger one. Most people thought that Natalia was weird, but Ludwig always had liked her. Natalia was here, too. She, Ludwig and Ivan talked for a while. Natalia had become a doctor in Moscow and Ivan had become a soldier in the Russian navy. Gilbert, Antonio and Francois were not here, since they wanted to celebrate it on their own. Elizaveta was here, anyway. She talked to Bella and Lily. Vash stood a few meters away from them and talked to Lukas. They both always had been quite silent, but they always had been something like friends.

No one noticed Alfred's and Matthew's arrival, because even Alfred stayed silent, almost tried to hide him. Indeed it cost Matthew a lot of nice words to make Alfred come with him. His brother had changed and it was not a good change, Matthew could tell. It hurt Matthew to see him like that. Alfred was still his brother and sure, Matthew still loved him, but he liked the old Alfred better. They searched a table for them, away from the crowd. "I will get something for you, too." Matthew said and left, to get them something to eat. Lost in his thoughts Alfred looked at the attendees, one looked special to him. Ludwig. He sat, just like on their graduation, alone at a table away from the celebrating people.

Alfred felt like he just travelled back in time. Today, ten years and a few days ago, the world, his world, had been okay. He sighed and when Matthew came back, he even smiled. They talked; usually they did not talk much, even though they lived in the same house. Talking about the "good old times" and what they, Alfred, did back then, made the American sad, Matthew noticed the nostalgic look in his eyes. "Hey Al, is it okay for you, when I talk to the others for a while?" Matthew looked at him attentively. "Yes, sure, but… just don't tell them that I'm here. Please." Alfred got a nod from Matthew, than his brother walked away. With a short look Alfred checked, if Ludwig was still alone. He was. With a second look he checked, if someone was looking to Ludwig or him. No one. Slowly Alfred started moving. He did not walk, he rolled. Every time he thought about that, Alfred heart started to hurt. Two years ago, a mine exploded in front of him. Even, if his lower legs still would have been there, a doctor would not have been a big help. Otherwise he was fine at the moment, but Alfred did not feel like he was still living. For far too much things he needed help, Matthew's help, help, that he was incredible grateful for. He shook his head to banish these thoughts.

With a "hey", that was not as cheeky as it used to be, he greeted Ludwig. They talked for a while as well and Ludwig never asked anything about Alfred's legs. Alfred was very grateful for that, because it was even harder to talk about his defenselessness, than to feel it every day. "Want to go for a wa-"Alfred cut himself off. "Want to go out and see what changed at our school?" Ludwig nodded, took his jacket and he and Alfred disappeared without a word. Silent they walked next to each other. It was not an awkward silence. It was the silence that came up, when you understood each other without talking. They paused at the lake, where they used to run their laps in PE. Ludwig sat down on a bench, Alfred next to him. They stayed like that for a time, until a wave of courage caught Alfred. He turned a bit to Ludwig and after short hesitation he touched Ludwig's face shyly. Alfred gave him a short kiss. Since ten years Alfred had the same chapped, but smooth, lips and the same warm hands. Only few moments alter Ludwig pulled Alfred closer to himself. "And you're sure that this won't be a mistake for you?" Alfred asked with bitter voice. "Yes." Ludwig answered slightly hoarse; apparently he still had feelings for Alfred. After searching them, Alfred handed Ludwig his, more Matthew's, car keys. "But you have to drive. It's not far away." They walked back together slowly; they had time.

"The silver one." Alfred pointed at a more or less big car. "That thing you can place somewhere back in the car." Alfred said pointing at his roll chair, after he hefted himself on the passenger seat. Ludwig did, what Alfred wanted him to and then sat down on the driver's seat. Alfred explained the way to him, apart from that they did not talk on this trip. That gave Ludwig the time to think. So many things had changed, ten years ago Alfred had driven, they had danced together and Alfred, Alfred had talked, laughed, more. Now, there was not much left of the cheeky, proud young man.

They took it easier this time. They were not randy teenagers anymore, that had preferred to fuck in the car, than to wait five more minutes. "And you're really sure that you want to that?" Alfred asked doubtful. "Yes, Alfred, really." Ludwig kissed Alfred's neck gently. He more or less laid on Alfred, but he braced himself with his forearms. A little inattentive Alfred started opening Ludwig's shirt and looked at his upper body. "You look good, still." Alfred noted. Ludwig smiled slightly and mumbled a quiet "Stop talking so much"

Alfred watched Ludwig's face with a small smile. He looked so peaceful. Alfred nearly would have thought that the last night was a dream, if Ludwig would not be there. It had been one of the best nights Alfred had had in the last time. Carefully he stroked through Ludwig's hair, it felt good to wake up next to someone after a night without nightmares. Every of this dreams, no matter what it was about, ended with a bloodcurdling bang, that let Alfred wake up with cold sweat on his forehead. Ludwig blinked a bit, when Alfred pulled his hand back, just a few minutes later he woke up completely. Today they stayed in bed, just because they had the time. A half hour they laid next to each other silently, until Alfred raised his scratchy voice:

"It – it was two years ago. We just should see, if there's still someone in the old factory. I – I walked I led, and when I walked into the backyard, a barrel fell down in front of me. The only thing I remember is that it got light and then suddenly dark in a few seconds. When I woke up, I didn't feel any pain, I didn't even know what happened to me. The doctor just said that I was lucky not to step on the mine directly. It was never so painful physical, but I wanted to give up, when I realized that I never would be able to walk again."

Ludwig listened carefully and nodded, when Alfred stopped talking. Alfred was glad that Ludwig was not one of these persons, that talk this "You can carry on, it doesn't matter what happened"-shit. Silent again, Alfred moved a bit more to Ludwig and placed his head on the German's chest. Ludwig embraced him, like it was the most normal thing on earth for him, and started playing with Alfred's hair.

Matthew wanted to wake up Alfred for breakfast, but when he saw that Alfred was not alone; he closed the door carefully and walked away with a smile. Matthew really hoped this would become something serious, because sometimes, Alfred just needed love, which was more than brotherly. He knew Ludwig was an understanding person, but he had enough backbone to keep Alfred away from sorrow and self-pity. He really hoped it, for Alfred, for the best big brother one could have.


End file.
